


Amore silenzioso

by Hummythewood



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummythewood/pseuds/Hummythewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal 7p0rn fest di Fanfic Italia</p>
<p>Sebastian Smythe/Thad Harwood, "Non posso credere che la tua stanza si trovi tra quella dei tuoi genitori e quella dei tuoi fratelli"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore silenzioso

AMORE SILENZIOSO

 

Sebastian Smythe/Thad Harwood, "Non posso credere che la tua stanza si trovi tra quella dei tuoi genitori e quella dei tuoi fratelli"

Sebastian era stato invitato a cena dalla famiglia Harwood, decisa a conoscere il ragazzo di loro figlio maggiore. Bas si era comportato da perfetto gentiluomo per tutta al serata, all’inizio aveva omaggiato la madre con un mazzo di fiori, e con una bottiglia di buon vino al padre. Era rimasto composto per tutto il tempo, ma Thad sapeva che non era molto a suo agio con le cene in famiglia, quindi per ricompensarlo gli aveva promesso che per quella notte avrebbe dormito da lui, più pratico e veloce.  
Anche i genitori erano stati concordi e quindi avrebbe pernottato lì. Sebastian era molto contento di poter fare quello che voleva col suo ragazzo, ma rimase a bocca aperta quando vide la sistemazione della camera di Thad.  
Thad stava ridacchiando vedendolo a bocca aperta e alla frase che era uscita dalle sue labbra poco dopo: “Non posso credere che la tua stanza si trovi tra quella dei tuoi genitori e quella dei tuoi fratelli” e Thad malizioso gli rispose: “ Basta che facciamo piano”. Bas incredulo: “Piano? Non è l’aggettivo con cui ci definirei, se è così possiamo anche evitare del tutto.” Thad non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva sentito, il suo Sebastian che rinunciava solo per la posizione della sua camera da letto.  
Thad lo prese per mano, e l’accompagnò dentro e gli sussurrò: “Dovremo essere silenziosi” poi, lo baciò con foga e iniziarono a spogliarsi in silenzio, le mani scorrevano sui corpi, avide di toccare sempre più pelle. Senza far rumore, si distesero sul letto e Thad aperto un comodino passò a Sebastian il profilattico e il lubrificante alla mela, Sebastian lo guardò e spremuto il contenitore si versò un po’ del gel ed iniziò a prepararlo lentamente e con dolcezza, e per non fargli sentire male iniziò a lambirgli l’erezione con al lingua, il doppio piacere portò Thad a gemere silenziosamente di averne di più. Sebastian tolse le dita, e accontentò il suo amato, penetrandolo con una leggera spinta, dopo aver indossato il preservativo. Bas si fermò e lasciò abituare il compagno, che abbastanza sofferente, stava facendo fatica a sentirlo dentro di lui che gli rovistava le viscere. Sebastian capito il problema, cominciò a masturbarlo e per renderlo più piacevole, si unse la mano di lubrificante e il massaggio all’erezione di Thad fu resa più piacevole. Sebastian quando vide che Thad si era rilassato, si spinse in lui, toccandogli la prostata che lo lasciò senza fiato, stava per urlare, quando si ricordò del problema genitori e fratelli, e si tappò la bocca con la mano. Sebastian sorrise a vederlo così. Completamente aperto per lui e appagato dal piacere che gli stava dando, Sebastian sentiva il piacere crescere dentro di lui e dai movimenti di bacino di Thad, suppose che anche l’altro stesse provando le stesse sensazioni. Iniziò a spingere con foga, ma sempre mantenendo il silenzio, toccò più volte la prostata di Thad che dopo un’ultima spinta ben assestata, venne con forza sul suo stomaco, mentre Bas vedendolo venire fu il colpo di grazia, e si riversò dentro di lui. Con delicatezza uscì dal corpo di Thad, si sdraiò al suo fianco e leccò via gran parte dello sperma presente sul torace dell’altro e succhiò anche quello presente sull’erezione. In seguito  
si alzò per andare in bagno, prese una salvietta, ritornò in camera e pulì quel poco che ne era rimasto. Thad sorrise per tutto il tempo, poi gli fece spazio e s’infilarono sotto le coperte e si addormentarono abbracciati.


End file.
